Stars
by kisakiasuka
Summary: Me gustaría que hoy fuese un día bonito, que fuésemos a cenar juntos y viésemos las estrellas, que nos besásemos dulcemente hasta caer rendidos en la hierba, que peleemos por quién quiere más al otro… (Aviso: hay un poco de contenido sexual)


**Stars**

Hikari se paró nerviosa delante de la puerta de Jun. Ya había derrotado a Dialga, ya era campeona de la liga pokemon, tenía todas sus medallas de concursos y había completado la pokedex nacional. Ya podía enfrentar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. La última vez que había visto a Jun fue en aquel campo de flores, el día que se encontró a Shaymin y pasó a formar parte de su equipo.

Allí Jun se había declarado a Hikari y la había regalado un ramo de flores gracideas. Aun recordaba su aroma y sonreía cual idiota. Se habían besado, se habían tumbado en las flores y habían estado riendo toda la tarde. Pero no pudo aceptar sus sentimientos. Se había prometido a si misma que no apartaría sus sueños por cualquier tontería, y estaba claro que el ser la novia de Jun quizás no le haría tan fácil el objetivo de terminar la pokedex nacional.

Tragó saliva, dando unos suaves toques a la puerta de Jun. Para su sorpresa, la abrió su madre, quien estaba contenta de verla y comentaba su llegada como si se tratase de una pregonera. Jun bajó las escaleras corriendo, casi tropezando, mirando con sus ojos brillantes a Hikari.

-¡Hikari!

Hikari no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Colocó sus manos tras la espalda, moviendo de un lado a otro su falda y colocándose la bufanda. Había pasado casi un año desde que mantenía a Jun esperándole, y no parecía enfadado lo más mínimo. Él se acercó a ella, abrazándola con fuerza e incluso levantándola del suelo. Parecía no molestarle que estuviese fría, ni que estuviese llena de nieve.

-Ven, déjame que te guarde el abrigo y la bufanda.

Jun actuó como un caballero, colgando las cosas de Hikari en el perchero, y subiendo la bolsa con sus pokemon a su habitación. Ella mientras se quitó los zapatos y se colocó el vestido. Jun no había tenido tiempo de apreciar el vestido que llevaba, pero ella se había vestido así especialmente para él. Se encogió de hombros, subiendo algo vergonzosa a la habitación de Jun, abriendo la puerta con algo de miedo.

Y ahí estaba él, esperándola sentado en la cama, mirando estupefacto a la chica que acababa de entrar por la puerta, sin dejar de sonreír-. Estás preciosa, Hikari.

Ella se sonrojó, agachando la cabeza y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, caminando nerviosa y sentándose en el suelo, de rodillas-. G-gracias, Jun… Me lo he puesto especialmente para ti-. Confesó con una sonrisa, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa estando tan cerca de Jun. Antes solían casi vivir juntos, todo el día pegados, ¡incluso se duchaban juntos! Y esos sentimientos ahora eran… Amor.

-He venido… He venido porqu… -Cuando Hikari quiso hablar, Jun se había sentado delante de ella, besándola suavemente e iniciando una serie de besos dulces, en los que sus manos se iban entrelazando poco a poco. Ambos estaban felices y se sentían cómodos, sabían que ahora ya nada ni nadie se iba a interponer entre ellos.

-Ya sé por qué has venido, si no, ni estarías aquí perdiendo el tiempo… -Hikari sonrió. Ya se sentía más tranquila y la inseguridad y nerviosismo que sentía ya había desaparecido.

-Aun así, siento que quiero decirtelo…

-Bueno, pues vamos a escucharte-. Jun gateó hasta quedar detrás de Hikari, abrazándola y rodeándola con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, cerrando los ojos y rozando su nariz con su cuello.

-Jun, m-me gustas, ¡te quiero! -Hikari suspiró, alivida, sonriendo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Jun, con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Yo también te quiero, Hikari. Por eso, ¿aceptas salir conmigo?

Ella rió, apartándose y corriendo a su cama, tumbándose en ella de golpe con los brazos extendidos.

-¡No! -Jun frunció un poco el ceño, corriendo y posicionándose encima suya, como si un león estuviese acechando a su presa.

-¿Cómo que no? No querrás que te haga cosas malas, ¿verdad…? -Jun bajó la mano por la cadera de Hikari, haciendo que esta se sonrojase y cerrase los ojos.

-N-no es que no quiera… O-o sea, ¡si quiero ser tu novia! -Levantó un poco la cabeza, dándole un pequeño pico a Jun, para después apartar la mirada.

Jun sonrió, apartándose de encima suya y sentándose en la cama, colocando los pies de Hikari sobre sus piernas estiradas-. Entonces espero que estemos juntos mucho muuuucho tiempo.

Cada uno se puso a juguetear con su pokereloj, haciendo cosas varias, hasta que por un movimiento erróneo, Hikari dio con algo "duro" en la entrepierna de su pareja. Se levantó un poco sobresaltada, dispuesta a disculparse, pero Jun estaba dormido.

Le pareció divertido, ya que Jun tiene un sueño muy profundo, así que continuó picando con sus dedos aquello que había visto infinidad de veces. Bueno, vale, llevaba años sin verlo, pero eso se mantenía igual a lo largo del tiempo… ¿no?

Le entró la curiosidad, ¿eso habría cambiado? ¿habría crecido?

Se acercó más a Jun, desabrochándole los pantalones y viendo aquel bulto que intentaba salir de los calzoncillos apretados. Tragó saliva, eso era un poco nuevo para ella, y quizás Jun se enfadaría… Decidió finalmente bajárselos, viendo como aquello salía disparado, echándose un poco hacia atrás del "susto".

Lo observó detenidamente, aquello había crecido con mucha diferencia de cómo era anteriormente. Antes, era pequeña, fina, y ahora… Ahora era todo lo contrario. Hikari estiró la mano, pero definitivamente no se atrevió a tocarla, así que pensó que sería mejor… tocarla con el pie, como había estado haciendo anteriormente.

Se quitó los calcetines y cogió el pene de su novio entre las dos plantas de su pie, comenzando a moverlas arriba y abajo por puro instinto, hasta que vio que Jun se comenzaba a mover y a emitir pequeños ruidos. Pero no podía parar. Cada vez lo hacía más rápido, apretando un poco más, notando como su miembro palpitaba. Decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era caliente y cómodo, se sentía bien… ¿qué diría Jun si estuviese despierto?

-¿Q-qué haces? -Hikari abrió los ojos, sonrojada. Se había metido tanto en su utopía que había despertado a Jun. Este estaba sonrojado, mirando como los pies de Hikari estaban rodeando su pene, aunque instantáneamente desaparecieron de ahí cuando él la habló.

-Y-Yo… E-Esto… -Miró hacia otro lado, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer exactamente, hasta que Jun se posicionó sobre ella de nuevo, empujándola a la cama y pegando su cuerpo al suyo, comenzando a besarla intensamente.

Sentía como su pene se clavaba en su abdomen, buscando cualquier tipo de entrada para poder introducirse por ella, mientras Jun comenzaba a besar el cuello de Hikari desesperadamente.

Hikari sintió miedo, miedo de que las cosas fuesen demasiado rápido, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó a que Jun la mirase. No se sentía mal, se sentía bien, pero por un momento sintió miedo.

Jun suspiró, guardándose su miembro en los calzoncillos y tumbándose al lado de Hikari-. Lo siento, creo que… Me dejé llevar-. Le acariciaba la cabeza, suavemente, mientras veía como una lágrima de Hikari caía por su mejilla-. ¿Tanto no querías que fuésemos por ahí…?

-N-no… Es solo que… Me entró miedo, no me gustaría que llegasemos a eso en nuestro primer día como pareja… Me gustaría que hoy fuese un día bonito, q-que fuésemos a cenar juntos y que viésemos las estrellas, que nos besásemos dulcemente hasta caer rendidos en la hierba, que peleemos por quién quiere más al otro… Si… Si que quiero hacer el amor contigo, Jun-. Hikari mantenía los ojos cerrados, sonrojada, tapándose con ambas manos-. Pero no hoy…

Él no entendía ese tipo de sentimiento, pero quería complacer cualquier tipo de deseo que pidiese su princesa, así que después de besarle la mejilla, la cargó, levántandola de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿A-a dónde vamos?

-¿No es obvio? Hace tiempo conseguí un Latios en un viaje que hice… Vamos a cenar a Ciudad Corazón, y después iremos a ver las estrellas a Ciudad Puntanueva, ¿qué te parece, princesa?

Hikari sonrió. Le hacía tan feliz que la entendiese y la respetase que se sintió la mujer con más suerte del mundo, abrazando a su pareja como si fuese la última vez que fuese a estar con él.

-Jun, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Hikari.

Y con un dulce beso, se cerró la puerta de la habitación, que volvería a ser abierta en un futuro, con fuertes deseos de _amor_.

* * *

¡Hola! Sinceramente me ha encantado como me ha quedado este fic. El tema de hoy era... footjob. He intentadolo muy soft porque no me gustaba NADA el tema y no me atrae en absoluto, ¡pero gracias a ello he hecho este fic tan precioso del cual me he enamorado! Me he planteado la posibilidad de eliminar lo +18, pero seguramente escriba muchas más cosas sobre esta pair, ¡es una de mis favoritas! Así que esperad a verme pronto por aquí.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero reviews!

 _-Sandra._


End file.
